The invention concerns an opto-electronic arrangement to to capture relative movements or relative positions of two objects. This arrangement includes at least one position-sensitive detector, and each position-sensitive detector is illuminated by a light emission device, to form a measuring cell. The invention also concerns a force and/or moment sensor, which makes use of such an arrangement. Finally, the invention concerns a PC keyboard which has the force and/or moment sensor according to the invention.
For the computer user, it is becoming increasingly important to control three-dimensional movements via a peripheral device. A three-dimensional deflection is captured by the peripheral device and described as a translation (X, Y, Z) and/or a rotation (A, B, C) in space. The most important component is the sensor, which can measure the deflection in up to six (6) degrees of freedom.